What Love Really Means
by PeaceLoveDisney
Summary: We all know of the classic tale of Belle and her beast. But what happens after the enchantment is broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"_Belle?" Beast questioned while looking up at her. He climbed up the the balcony where she stood and ran his paw through her hair not believing she returned. "You came back!" Beast exclaimed as Belle held his paw against her cheek. Her beast was alive and Belle was glad she got to him without Gaston harming him first. Looking into her beast's eyes she forgot all worries. Her and Beast were together again. Nothing else mattered._

_Suddenly, Beast let out a painful roar and Belle stood in shock as she processed what just happened in front of her. Gaston stabbed the Beast from behind. Gaston lost his balance and fell off the castle roof. Beast leaned back about to fall also until Belle reached forward and pulled him towards her. She guided him onto the balcony and helped lie him down. Looking down at her beast, she quietly prayed he would be alright. Belle ran her fingers through his fur and forced a smile when his eyes looked up at her._

"_Y-You came b-back,"he whispered._

"_Of course I came back! Oh I couldn't-," she paused and studied him for a moment. He was in so much pain and there was a small puddle of blood from the wound. Oh, this is all her fault! If she would have kept quiet about the beast Gaston would have never went after him. She hugged him tightly, "Oh this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner…"_

"_M-Maybe it's better this way," he quietly whispered. _

"_Shhh," Belle stopped him. Did he really think it was best for him to die? Belle didn't want to think of him dying. He'll be alright. If he could save her from a pack of wolves surely he could survive a wound...but tears formed as she watched the puddle of blood grow larger. Was her beast going to die? Belle shook her head, they were together now. Nothing could separate them. She needed to stay positive. "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."_

_Beast reached up and cupped his paw on Belle's cheek, "At least I got to see you...one last.. time." Belle pressed her cheek against his paw closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt his paw loosen and watched it drop as his head fell back and eyes close. Automatically, her hands covered her mouth in shock. He couldn't be gone...she didn't get to say goodbye._

_Crying into his chest, Belle whispered, "No...please, please don't leave me….I love you."_

_Belle continued crying, as the rain gently fell on her and her beast. Suddenly Belle noticed beams of light falling with the rain like shooting stars. She stopped crying for a moment and backed away as Beast was lifted up into the air. His cape wrapped around him like a cocoon and Belle watched in amazement as the paw that came out the cloak turned into a human hand. A large gust of wind blew across his face, removing the fur to reveal a young man's face. He gradually descended and fell onto the ground. _

_Hesitant, Belle reached out to touch him but jerked her hand away when he started to move. She watched as he stood and glanced at his hands before turning to look at her. Who was this man and what happened to Beast? _

"_Belle! It's me!" the man grinned reaching out to her._

_She stood in amazement studying the man in front of her. Could he be her beast? He surely was handsome, but it didn't make any sense to her. Slowly she touched his hair which was a similar shade as the beast's fur. She then looked up into his eyes and smiled. He had the same bright blue eyes as Beast. _

"_It is you!" she exclaimed amazed._

_She let him pull her into his arms as he gently leaned down and kissed her passionately. Belle couldn't believe what happened but did not question it one bit. Her beast was alive, and thats all that mattered, She could care less if he was human or beast._

Belle sighed looking out the library windows at the castle grounds below. It was hard for her to believe how much has changed within the past year. A year ago today was when she broke the enchantment and she clearly remembered the day like it was only yesterday. After she realized her beast was now human, he explained to her about the ten year long enchantment placed on him and the entire castle. She learned her beast was actually a prince and an entrantress turned him into a beast until he would learn to love and have someone love him in return. If he did not find love by his twenty first birthday, the spell would be permanent. Now that the enchantment was broken, Prince Adam could rule his kingdom again. Adam proposed to Belle a week later and she knew there was no one else she would rather spend the rest of her life with.

Thinking back over the past year, Belle didn't regret breaking the enchantment and marrying Adam. But Belle didn't know that Adam being king meant she would see less and less of him. After the wedding, Cogsworth began teaching Adam what he needed to know in order to be king. Adam was ten years behind on his studies and Cogsworth was determined to catch him up. That meant studying in the west wing for hours, only taking breaks for meals. Belle only saw her husband late at night when he would finally come to bed. She wanted to catch up with Adam and maybe read a few pages of a book together, but he would always yawn and say he was exhausted from studying. Rejected, Belle would sigh and simply go to bed not saying a word.

Belle felt so alone since she could no longer spend time with anyone in the castle like she used to. Mrs. Potts was always busy running the kitchen. Lumiere was assisting Cogsworth with teaching Adam. All the other servants were busy with the tasks assigned to them. Belle soon got bored of being in the library alone. Her books were not enough company anymore. She began to question if she even belonged in the castle. Everyone had something important they needed to get done while Belle sat and did nothing. She soon began to feel less lonely when Chip would join her in the library. She enjoyed reading fairy tales to the seven year old watching his little eyes widen as she read suspensefully. Belle would tell him her favorite stories as they walked the gardens together. Some days she would let Chip ride on her horse Phillippe with her on the castle grounds. Chip loved to play tag and they would chase each other around the castle giggling. There was something about this boy that was special to her and she loved spending time with him.

After a couple months, Adam's studies began to shorten and she finally began to spend more time with him. Chip was sad he couldn't see his friend as often, but he loved whenever Belle would surprise him by reading a chapter of his favorite book or let him ride Phillippe. Belle and Adam enjoyed their free time together making up the time they had been apart. Having Adam hold her and kiss her again made Belle feel like she does belong in the castle with him. She scolded herself for thinking otherwise.

"Oh my, so much has changed. Right little one?" Belle whispered rubbing her stomach. She jumped when two arms unexpectedly snaked around her.

Adam chuckled kissing her neck, "Sorry to frighten you. How are you and the baby doing?"

"Fine until you almost gave us a heart attack," she giggled.

Adam held her tighter against him and rested his chin on her shoulder, "You're right, so much has changed. If it wasn't for you I would still be a beast right now."

"You remember what today is?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Belle didn't answer. She looked out the window as the flashbacks of that night returned again. Adam gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head to look at him, "Belle, that night I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never hold you again or spend hours with you in the library reading in front of the fireplace. I thought I would never see you smile or hear your laugh again. The thought of losing you that night terrified me, but knowing that you came back to me gave me hope. I kept fighting for life because I knew you needed me just as much as I needed you. But no matter how hard I fought, I wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for you. You broke the curse and somehow fell in love with me when I was nothing but a beast. You taught me what love really means," He paused struggling to find the words to say, "Belle there are no words to describe how much I love you. No words come close to how I feel about you."

Tears formed in Belle's eyes as she rested her forehead against his, "I will always love you Adam."

Adam kissed her as Belle wrapped her arms around his neck best she could with the baby bump between them. Finally everything was the way it was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone! Just wanted to quickly thank you for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! :) -Beverly***

As Belle's due date came closer, all the servants in the castle began making bets whether the baby was a boy or girl, "It's going to be a girl! She's going to look just like Belle!"

"No! No! I have a feeling she'll have twins!"

"TWINS?! There's no way! For heaven's sake, she's not that large!"

"You both are wrong! She's going to have a strong boy that will look just like the master!"

Belle couldn't help but laugh quietly as she overheard the servants arguing over the gender of her baby. Did she really look like she was going to have twins? Belle shook her head, she knew for a fact there was only one baby but felt embarrassed knowing that she looked large enough to have two. By the time she made it to the library, her back became sore and she gently lowered herself on a couch. She never knew carrying a baby for almost nine months would be so difficult. She knew of basic symptoms like morning sickness, swollen ankles and feet, and sore back. But she didn't think it would be difficult to simply walk down the castle hallways without waddling. She didn't know it would be difficult to stand up and sit down. Oh, and she couldn't even see her feet! Madame Armoire would have to help her put her shoes on everyday. Belle grinned as little Chip came running into the library.

"I found you Belle!" He smiled sitting next to her on the couch.

"Why yes indeed!" Belle hugged the little boy best she could without her stomach in the way.

Chip sighed, "You didn't have the baby yet?! I wanna play tag!"

Belle couldn't help but laugh remembering the promise she made with him. She knew he loved playing tag but she just couldn't run around anymore; she could barely walk! She promised him after the baby was born she could play tag again.

"No not yet, but it can be any day now the baby will be born and when it gets bigger we'll have someone else who can play with us."

"The baby can play with us too?" Chip asked excited.

"Of course it can! But we'll have to wait until it grows up," she said ruffling his blonde hair.

Chip jumped excited, "I'll have a new friend to play with! Baby we are going to be best friends!"

The baby must have heard Chip's excitement and began kicking. Belle held her stomach as the baby kicked, "The baby seems excited to meet you!"

Confused Chip looked at her, "How do you know?"

"It's kicking," she placed Chip's small hand to where she felt the kicks, "See? It wants to be your friend and play with you."

Chip smiled in amazement, "Woah!"

Belle laughed as Chip rattled off a list of games he wanted the baby to play with him.

"What's going on in here?" another voice said interrupting.

"Master Adam! Come feel Belle's tummy! The baby is kicking! It wants to be my friend!" Chip grinned at Adam.

Adam laughed, "I have a feeling you and the baby will be best friends."

"Yes sir! We are going to play together everyday!"

Mrs. Potts entered the room, "There you are Chip! I have been looking everywhere for you! Come along, lets not disturb the master and Belle."

"But Mama.." Chip protested. She gave him a warning look and he sighed, "Yes ma'am."

Belle waved goodbye to Chip as he followed his mother out of the library.

"He's a cute little fella, isn't he?" Adam said once he left the room.

"He sure can brighten anyone's day," Belle smiled as Adam sat beside her.

He moved her hair away from her eyes before saying, "I'm excited for our baby to be born. You're going to be a great mother."

"Adam," Belle sighed resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm afraid. I've heard childbirth is painful and that some mothers can have complications where both the mother and baby don't survive. What if that happens to us?"

Adam wrapped his arms around his wife comforting her, "Belle, there is nothing to be afraid of. The castle has the best midwives and doctors anyone could ask for. They won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"That's true.."she mumbled into his shoulder. He could tell she was holding back tears.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She let the tears go, "I love you too."

"Don't cry, love. Everything will be fine," Adam said lifting her face to look up at him. Belle didn't look into his eyes. Her eyes darted across his face not reaching them. He held her face until she finally did. She looked so afraid and Adam wished he could take away all the fears bouncing around in her mind.

"Is birth the only thing you're worried about?" he asked.

Belle shook her head, tears still falling down her face, "Not the only thing, but the major thing. There is so much that could go wrong. Different outcomes keep coming to mind and I have no clue what will happen. What if the baby doesn't make it? What if I don't? I know the chances are slim, but what if? What if the baby is born and I'm not a good mother? What if it grows up hating me? What if-"

Adam cut her off with a kiss. Belle relaxed a little and placed a hand gently on his cheek. She pulled away, took a deep breath and let out a giggle, "I'm overthinking everything again aren't I?"

"Just a tad," he chuckled.

"I just want everything to work out," she sighed.

Adam rested his forehead against hers and held both her hands, "And it will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"As a beast, I would ask myself _What if no one falls in love with me? What if the curse isn't broken in time? Will I be a beast forever? What will happen to the servants? _I thought of every possibility and I thought the enchantment would never be broken. But one day you came. Belle, it didn't end perfectly, but the enchantment was broken. Everything worked out in the end. This will work out too. Raising a child will not be the easiest and there will be times when we won't be perfect parents, but we will love this baby with all our hearts. And that will be the one thing we will do right if everything goes wrong. We will show this baby what love is and it will grow up knowing that we love him or her with our whole heart."

Belle smiled at him, "How do you always know what to say?"

Adam shrugged, "Perks of being a handsome king."

Belle giggled at her husband and pushed him away playfully. As she did so, something startled her and she struggled to stand.

"Belle? Everything alright?" Adam asked afraid helping her stand.

"I-It's time," she looked at him panicked, "My water broke."

Adam stood frozen. The baby is going to be born! Snapping back to reality, he shouted, "Mrs. Potts! Lumiere! Cogsworth! The baby is coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update! To make up for it, I made this chapter a little longer than the others :) I tried something a little different in this chapter and had Belle sing a song. The song is called "I Get To Be The One" by JJ Heller. If you want to listen to the song as she sings, here's the link: watch?v=8lDCgxbX878**_

_**Let me know what you think! **_

_**-Beverly**_

"My heavens, isn't she beautiful," Mrs. Potts exclaimed as Belle held her baby in her arms.

"She looks just like you Belle," Adam smiled kissing Belle's cheek.

Belle gazed at her daughter in her arms. Oh, she was beautiful. She was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Her small hand held onto Belle's finger tightly as her bright blue eyes looked into Belle's.

"Adam, she has your eyes!" she said glad her daughter had his handsome blue eyes.

Only knowing her child for a few minutes, it was unbelievable how much love she had for her daughter. How was it possible to love her child so much already? Belle couldn't help but think of what her daughter would be like and couldn't wait to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman. Belle began to gently rock her and smiled as her baby began to fall asleep.

"Do you need anything, dearie?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Potts," she answered.

"Alright, I'm going to check on the kitchen staff and see if they are getting super finished. I will be back soon to check on you."

Both Belle and Adam nodded in response as she left the room. Adam carefully wrapped his arm around his wife and gently kissed her without waking their daughter, "I can't believe our daughter is born. She's so beautiful."

Belle watched Adam admire their daughter, "You want to hold her?"

Adam quickly shook his head, "I don't wanna break her."

"You won't break her!" Belle giggled.

"She's so delicate. What if I drop her?"

Belle gently placed her in his arms, "Yes, that arm goes there...just like that. Make sure you support her head. That's perfect. See? You aren't going to break her."

Adam smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms, "I'm going to have to lock up the castle when she's older. Princes from all over are going to want to marry her."

"Oh dear," Belle laughed.

Adam carefully kissed his daughter's forehead and whispered, "My pretty princess."

Belle couldn't help but grin watching Adam interact with their daughter, "You are going to be a great father. I can already tell."

"I'm not so sure. I have no clue what I'm doing."

"It seems to come natural to you," Belle said resting her head on his shoulder, "She seems so comfortable in your arms too. She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl."

Adam kissed Belle softly on the lips, but pulled away when he heard someone knock on their bedroom door. "Come in," Adam answered.

Cogsworth slowly opened the door, "Sorry to disturb you Master, but there seems to be some royal duties that need to be taken care of soon. We received some letters today from nearby kingdoms and we need you to review and reply."

"I'm not interested in doing work tonight, I want to celebrate my daughter's birth."

"Y-Yes Master. I understand-"

"Go with him, Adam," Belle interrupted, "It won't take you too long."

"I want to be here with you," Adam protested.

Belle gently took the sleeping baby from his arms, "It's alright. You have your kingly duties to attend. We'll both be here when you are finished."

"Are you sure? I mean, it can wait until tomorrow…"

Belle nodded and Adam sighed and reluctantly walked out of the room and towards the west wing. Cogsworth gave Belle a thankful nod before closing the bedroom door and followed Adam. Once the door was shut, her daughter awoke and began to stir in Belle's arms.

"Shhh, little baby," Belle cooed trying to calm her down, "If Daddy hears you he'll come back in and not finish his work."

Apparently the newborn wanted her father back in the room because she then began to cry. Belle frantically brainstormed trying to figure out how to quiet her down before Adam hears her. Was she hungry?

Nope, thats not it.

Did she need her diaper changed?

No.

Was she uncomfortable? Belle repositioned her in her arms.

No, that wasn't it.

Belle gently rocked her back and forth but that didn't seem to calm her either. Suddenly she remembered when she was younger and how her mother would sing to her before she passed. Belle looked down at the crying baby in her arms, "Oh, this better work…"

Belle rocked the baby as she began to gently sing to her:

_Well hello,_

_Little Baby._

_Your eyes have never seen the sun_

_You should know,_

_Little baby_

_That i am the lucky one_

_I get to be the one to hold your hand_

_I get to be the one._

_Through birthdays and broken bones_

_Ill be there to watch you grow_

_I get to be the one._

_Don't feel alone now._

_Little baby._

_Do you hear me singing you a song_

_I can't wait to show you_

_Little baby_

_How to crawl_

_How to walk _

_How to run_

_I get to be the one to hold your hand_

_I get to be the one._

_Through birthdays and broken bones_

_Ill be there to watch you grow_

_I get to be the one._

_How does someone so small _

_Hold my heart so tightly?_

_I don't even know you,_

_I love you completely _

_I get to be the one to hold your hand_

_I get to be the one._

_Through birthdays and broken bones_

_Ill be there to watch you grow_

_I get to be the one._

_I get to be the one to hold your hand_

_I get to be the one._

_Through birthdays and broken bones_

_Ill be there to watch you grow_

_I get to be the one._

Belle smiled triumphantly as her daughter slept quietly in her arms. Maybe being a mother wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

Bored, Chip began to explore the castle in search of a playmate. He saw the master walk out of his bedroom and follow Cogsworth towards the west wing. Wondering if they wanted to play, he ran after them.  
"Wait!" Chip shouted running up to the Master.

Adam smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "What's up little guy?"

"Want to play tag?"

"I'm sorry Chip, but the Master has important work that needs to be done. No time for games," Cogsworth interrupted.

"He's right. We can play another time," Master Adam answered following Cogsworth again.

Chip sighed and sat on the ground. No one had time to play with him anymore. As he sat in the hallway, he heard someone singing. Chip followed the voice to the Master and Belle's room and quietly opened the door ajar. Belle was singing and Chip couldn't tell what it was in her arms. When she turned around, he saw the small baby she held. Chip was excited to see his new friend was finally here and quietly entered the room. Belle saw him enter and placed a finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet.

"Can I see the baby, Belle?" Chip whispered.

Belle smiled and sat on the bed, "Of course you can. She's sleeping so try not to speak too loudly."

Chip walked over to Belle and looked at the small baby in her arms. Chip never understood what the big deal about babies were. They couldn't do much. All babies did was eat, poop, cry and smell funny. Chip just couldn't wait for the baby to grow up so he could finally play tag with her around the castle.

"What's her name?" Chip asked looking up at Belle.

"Rose."

"Like the flower?"

Belle giggled, "Yes, like the flower."

Chip looked down at the baby again. She didn't look like a flower at all and this confused him. Why name her a flower? Rose opened her eyes and yawned awaking from her short snooze. Her bright blue eyes landed on Chip's and she smiled. Chip held onto her little hand and smiled back. She was _beautiful_. She truly was as pretty as the flowers outside in the garden. Holding her little hand, there was something inside of Chip telling him to always watch out and protect his new friend. He didn't understand why his heartbeat quickened when she looked at him or why he didn't want to let go of her hand. All he knew was that there was something about Rose that made her _very _special to him.


	4. Chapter 4

*~ 17 Years Later ~*

Recently Rose has been catching herself looking out the castle window daydreaming. She couldn't help but dream of a life where she wasn't a princess. A life where she could go out and explore the world; not be trapped in the castle forever. She used to be so adventurous. What happened to her that changed that? When she was younger, she and Chip would go on adventures together. They would explore the gardens and sneak into rooms they weren't supposed to go in the castle. Her favorite adventure was when they snuck into the west wing. Her father forbid her from going near there and that always left Rose curious. One night she and Chip decided to check it out for themselves. They were almost caught by Cogsworth which made the adventure even more thrilling.

"Princess, your horse is ready for you to ride as you requested," a servant informed her. However this wasn't any servant, it was her favorite adventurer.

Rose turned and glanced at Chip as he stood in the doorway. He was no longer the little boy she adventured with. Now he was a grown man who worked as a simple kitchen servant. What happened to Chip's adventurous spirit? He was always so happy to see her and would always plan where their next adventure would be. Now he was so formal and Rose didn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile. Suddenly Rose realized she never spends time with Chip like she used to. She sees him daily but she hasn't spent the entire afternoon with him like when they were younger. He's always working hard in the kitchen with his brothers and his mother, Mrs. Potts. Rose then noticed how working in the kitchen the past few years has affected him. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, most likely from working late shifts and rising early in the morning to prepare breakfast. His hands were calloused and Rose noticed several burn marks on his hands. When was the last time Chip had an afternoon of no work? When was the last time she saw her best friend smile? Was he even her best friend anymore? She felt like a horrible friend for not noticing how much they grew apart. Maybe if he spent the afternoon with her he could see she's still his friend and still cares for him.

"Thank you Chip, but I don't want to ride today."

"As you wish, Princess," Chip bowed before leaving.

Why was he so formal with her now? "Chip, wait!"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Would you like to spend the afternoon with me? I mean, we haven't spent time together in a long time."

Chip was quiet for a moment thinking, "I am honored Princess, but I have work I need to return to in the kitchen."

"Oh, right. Don't want you to fall behind," Rose replied trying to hide her disappointment.

Chip could see she was upset and it bothered him to see her like that. Why did she want to spend the afternoon with him? They haven't spend an afternoon together since they were kids. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair frustrated. He knew he had work in the kitchen to finish but when will he have another opportunity to spend the afternoon with Rose? She must have missed spending time with him as much as he missed her. Chip knew his mother would get angry if he neglected his work, but Rose's blue eyes were so inviting...

"But, I guess I can spare an hour or two by spending the afternoon with you."

Rose smiled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go to our favorite spot! I haven't been there in years!"

Chip tried to ignore the spark he felt when her hand touched his as she led him to where they loved adventuring as kids.

It was strange to Rose how so much has changed over the years but how their pond stayed exactly the same. The pond still had the same number of lily pads floating on the water. The water was still clear and peaceful as she remembered. She remembered how Chip taught her how to skip rocks across the pond and how it took her all day to finally get the rock to skip across the pond like Chip's. He was so patient, no one was like that with her. The large tree that sat by the pond still stood and Rose noticed the carving on the tree.

"Chip! Look, our carving is still here!"

"Chip + Rose best friends 4ever" Chip read running his fingers over the carving. When did he and Rose grow so far apart? He heard Rose giggling and he looked up to find her climbing the tree. Suddenly Chip began to panic. What if she falls and breaks her leg?

"Princess! You shouldn't climb the tree. What if you fall? I advise you to climb back down."

Rose laughed, "Calm down Chip. We used to climb this tree all the time remember?"

Chip watched her climb up the tree and sit on one of the branches, "Are you coming?"

Hesitant, Chip climbed the tree and sat beside her. Rose looked at the man next to her. She blushed when she noticed how handsome Chip is now. He was no longer the short, scrawny little boy she knew. He was tall, and he was more muscular than Rose thought. His blonde hair was still the same shade, but she noticed the short blonde facial hair growing. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue and Rose quickly turned away when he caught her staring at him. Rose desperately wished for things to be the way they used to. When they would spend all day together sitting in this tree looking out at the pond, the castle and their worries behind them.

"_Okay, you're it Rose!" Chip said as he closed his eyes and began to count, "One...Two...Three…"_

_Rose sprinted while trying to think of the best hiding spot she could. She ran to the pond her mother took her ice skating last winter and decided to climb the large tree beside her. As she sat on the branch, she heard Chip shouting her name._

"_Rose? Where are you? I'm gonna find ya!" he laughed looking for her._

_Rose had to cover mouth so he wouldn't hear her giggle. He was never going to find her. This is the best hiding spot on the castle grounds! Who would ever think to look in a tree?! _

"_Rosie?" Chip was no longer laughing. He looked _everywhere _for her. He even looked in all her favorite hiding spots. Chip began to panic. What if she ran off the palace grounds and is lost in the woods? Chip wandered to the pond; the last place to look. She was no where to be found. Did she go back inside the castle? Chip heard a soft giggle. Rosie's giggle. He knew she had to be around here somewhere. Chip looked up and saw her sitting in the large tree beside him. He quickly climbed the tree and hugged his best friend. _

"_Rosie! I thought I would never find you! Don't scare me like that again!"_

"Why don't you call me Rosie anymore?" Rose asked breaking the silence, "You're so formal with me now Chip. You don't have to call me Princess."

"I have to, Princess. I'm your servant now."

What was he talking about? He was so much more than a servant to her. Is that why he's been distancing himself from her ever since he started working in the kitchen?

"Chip, you are so much more than a servant to me. You are my best friend! We used to be so close...don't you want to spend time together like we used to?"

Chip wanted to spend time with her more than anything. But he knew the more time he spent with her, the more he'll fall in love with his best friend. He never realized he loved her when he was younger, but now she's call he can think about. Chip didn't want to distance himself from her, but he knows what will happen within the next year. She'll meet a handsome prince and fall in love with him. She'll marry him and move into his palace. Chip will never see her again. Why fall more in love with her if he can never be with her? He was nothing but the kind servant boy who was her best friend. She would never think of him as anything more. That's just how things were and he had to accept it.

"I should return to my work, Princess. Thank you for allowing me to spend the afternoon with you," he said climbing down the tree.

Why did he keep pushing her away? "Chip! Please answer me. Don't you want to be close like we used to?"

Chip looked up at her in the tree, "More than anything, Princess."

"Then what is holding you back? Why are you pushing me away Chip?"

Chip ran his fingers through his hair aggravated, "We're not little kids anymore Rose!"

"I know that, Chip."

"No you don't! You don't understand!"

"What am I not understanding?"

"You're a _princess_. I'm a _servant_."

"So? Lumiere is my father's servant and they are close friends."

Chip wanted to tell her it was because he loved her. He wanted to tell her but he knew she didn't feel the same. She never would. He needed to stay away from her. It was best that way. She had to understand.

Rose noticed Chip struggle with a response, "Chip? Please tell me what you're thinking."

"We shouldn't be friends, Princess." Chip answered.

"Why? I don't understand."

"We live two different worlds now, Rosie."

Hearing him call her Rosie again made her heart flutter. She didn't want to lose him. Couldn't he see that? Rose began to let the tears she was holding back fall, "Chip, please don't. I need you. You're my best friend."

Chip didn't mean to make her cry. It killed him knowing he was the reasons for her tears. He wanted to climb back up the tree, hold her close and kiss away her tears. But that was unrealistic. She wanted him as a best friend, not a lover.

"You best wash up Princess. Lunch will be served soon," he said before heading back towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chip sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. It always seemed to be hundred degrees in the kitchen. The heat coming from the roaring ovens caused the kitchen to be miserable to work in. Chip missed the other afternoon enjoying the cool breeze sitting beside Rose in their favorite tree. Its been two days since he spoke to her and he regretted snapping at her. He had no right to treat her the way he did, and he knew he ruined his friendship with her. He should have realized he couldn't have just cut her out of his life. It was impossible for him to do that. There was something about her that made Chip go crazy. Ever since he realized he loved her, his thoughts consist of only her. Would he ever be able to forget about her?

"Chip, could you be a dear and fetch Lumiere? Dinner is almost ready to be served," his mother asked.

"Don't worry Mama, I can find him for you," Chip's oldest brother Bruce interrupted.

Mrs. Potts grinned Bruce, "Thank you, dearie. I don't know what I would do without your help."

Bruce smirked at Chip and ran out of the kitchen in search of Lumiere. Chip rolled his eyes. His brother _always_ had to show off and kiss up to Mama. Chip was glad to get out of the burning kitchen and breathe cool, fresh air instead of the warm, dry kitchen air. But Bruce beat him to it. Chip turned to return to his work but his mother placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Everything alright, dear? You seem distant lately."

"I'm fine Mama," he forced a smile.

His mother sighed and let him go, his smile not fooling her one bit. If he was willing to talk to her about it he would. She returned to her work trying not to let the kitchen heat get to her. Soon Bruce returned with Lumiere and dinner was ready to be served. As the kitchen staff finished last minute details, Chip heard a crash from the kitchen pantry. Running to see what caused the noise, Chip found his mother passed out on the pantry floor.

"Help!" Chip shouted running to his mother's side, "Mama? You alright?" He tried waking her but she laid in his arms motionless. _Please someone get here soon_, he thought desperately.

"Mama!" Bruce ran into the pantry with Lumiere on his tail.

"She seemed to have passed out. I tried waking her but she's still unconscious."

Bruce effortlessly lifted his mother into his arms and began to carry her out, "We need to get her out of this heat."

Chip and Lumiere followed Bruce to her bedroom and watched as he placed her gently on the bed.

"Chip, run and find the castle doctor," Bruce commanded. Chip nodded and did as he was told.

When the castle doctor arrived, he asked to examine Mrs. Potts alone. Chip, Bruce and Lumiere waited impatiently outside her bedroom door. Chip couldn't stand still and he began to pace back and forth._ How long is this doctor going to take?_

"For the love of God! Stand still Chip!" Bruce snapped. Chip paused and glared at his older brother then returned to pacing. Lumiere quietly chuckled.

Bruce was about to say something else but the doctor slowly exited his mother's room. One look at the doctor and Chip knew. She was gone.

The doctor looked at Chip and Bruce with sorrow filled eyes, "I'm sorry, boys. Your mother passed while I was examining her. Most likely a heatstroke."

Bruce sat on the ground and weeped while Chip stood in shock. Lumiere placed a comforting hand on Chip's shoulder with tears in his eyes. His mother couldn't be gone…Bruce stood and walked in to her bedroom to give his goodbyes. Chip stood by the doorway. His mother was always filled of life but now she laid in front of him lifeless. Her lively energy always made her appear so young, but laying in her bed Chip realized how aged she truly was. He never noticed how gray her hair was or the deep wrinkles around her eyes. She lived a long life loving and serving others and Chip adored her for it. She was also the best mother Chip could possibly ask for.

"Goodbye Mama," Chip whispered.

News spread quickly across the castle of Mrs. Potts death. Rose sat in the library with her parents when Cogsworth entered with the news. Rose automatically thought of Chip and how he was handling the news. She had to find him and talk to him. She hasn't spoken to him since the afternoon they spent together and missed him terribly. Where would he be? She knew he would try to hide himself from everyone. Suddenly she stood and ran out of the library towards their tree._ He has to be there_, she thought. She heard her father call for her but she kept running. Her only goal was to find Chip. He needed her. She could feel it.

Reaching the pond she found him sitting on the grass, his back resting against the trunk of their tree. Slowly Rose approached him, "Is it alright if I sit by you?"

"You heard what happened, didn't you?"

Rose sat beside him and held his hand, "Yes, I did."

Chip didn't say anything else. He looked out towards the pond. Rose could only imagine the pain he was feeling. Mrs. Potts was like her second mother and Rose could barely handle the news herself. The only reason Rose was able to hold back her tears was because she needed to be strong for Chip. She needed to let him know she will always be there for him, even if he didn't want her to.

Chip didn't understand why Rose found him and decided to comfort him. He was nothing but rude to her the other day but she was willing to be there for him. Chip didn't understand how Rose could be so caring. She was the only person who could comfort him in a time like this and she knew it. Chip noticed her bright blue eyes look up at him and he resisted all temptation to pull her into his arms and hold her. She seemed to have read his mind because she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Instantly Chip wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. Chip didn't want to ever let her go.

"I can't believe she's gone," Chip whispered.

"No one can. The entire castle is speechless."

Tears swelled up in Chip's eyes and he let them fall. Rose noticed and began to wipe the tears from his face, "Oh Chip! I wish I knew what to say. I'm just as heartbroken. She was like a second mother to me."

"She loved you Rose. You were like a daughter to her. She even told me that."

Rose smiled, "Remember when she would take us to the kitchen and we would bake cookies all afternoon?"

"How could I forget? You ate so much cookie dough you were puking in the bushes afterwards!" Chip laughed.

Rose blushed and hit his chest playfully, "Well at least I wasn't the one that started the flour fight! Your mother wasn't pleased about that!"

For about an hour, Rose and Chip shared their favorite memories of Mrs. Potts. Chip was glad Rose found him. He enjoyed holding her and sharing their favorite memories together. He wanted to do this more often.

"Rose, I'm sorry for how I treated you the other day. I was wrong."

Rose sat silent for a minute, her head still resting against his chest "So you do want to be friends?"

Chip lifted her chin so she would look up at him, "Yes. You're my best friend. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

Rose hugged him tightly making his heart flutter, "I forgive you. I'm glad to hear you still want to be friends. I really missed you Chip."

"I missed you too Rose." _More than you could imagine_, he thought.

He knew it would be hard for him not to fall more in love with her. Chip didn't think he would ever stop loving her, but he knew remaining friends was the best thing. He could never push her away no matter how hard he tried.

Not wanting this to end, Chip noticed the sun begin to set and that it will soon get cooler out. Not wanting Rose to sit out in the cold he stood and held a hand out for her, "Let's go back in the castle. I'll get in trouble if I'm the reason the princess catches a cold," Chip joked.

Rose giggled and took his hand, "Do you want to meet here tomorrow?"

"That would be great Rosie."

Rose blushed hearing him call her Rosie again, "Alright. Tomorrow after lunch?"

Chip nodded and they both headed back towards the castle. When they arrived, they saw the entire kitchen staff in the main entrance, Adam standing on the stairs with Lumiere and Cogsworth at his side.

"What is going on?" Rose whispered.

"I have no clue. I didn't know of a meeting," Chip answered.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Adam began, "As you all know we lost an important woman today. Mrs. Potts will be missed dearly and we will always remember what she has done for us. She was truly an incredible woman. However, we now need someone to take her position as head of the kitchen. Knowing she was going to retire soon, Mrs. Potts told me who she would like to replace her."

The crowd of servants began to whisper amongst eachother wondering who would take her position. Chip caught Bruce smiling with his friends pointing to himself.

"Mrs. Potts told me she would like Chip to take her position. I couldn't agree more. Congratulations Chip!" Adam smiled at him and all the staff applauded.

Speechless Chip stood watching everyone congratulate him. He didn't understand. Why did his mother choose him to be head of the kitchen? Bruce would do so much better than him. Why didn't she choose him? This had to be a mistake.

"Why me?" Chip whispered to Rose.

"Because she knew you could handle it more than anyone."

"What if I can't Rosie?"

"You can Chip. You don't know what you're capable of," Rose hugged him and left to meet her mother in the library.

"Congratulations brother," Bruce smirked approaching him.

"Thank you."

Bruce laughed, "You really think you deserve the position?"

"Mama chose me for a reason. I'm not going to let her down."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "She obviously wasn't thinking. How about you hand the position over to me? We both know I can handle it better than you ever could."

"No."

"Excuse me little brother? Did you say no?"

"I'm not giving you the position."

Angry, Bruce grabbed Chip by the shirt collar, "I deserved that position. Not you! You think its okay to neglect your work and run around with the princess! You are nothing but a fool Chip. You're a servant and she's a princess. You really think she loves you?"

"I am not in love with Rose," Chip lied.

Bruce laughed, "You are a fool brother. Maybe that's why Mama gave you the position. It'll keep you busy in the kitchen and away from her. Mama wasn't stupid. She knew you loved the princess."

Chip pushed Bruce away from him. Bruce was surprised by his younger brother's strength. "Mama made me head of the kitchen because she thought I could handle the job. You are just angry she chose me over you. Leave Rose out of it," Chip growled and stormed towards the kitchen.

Bruce stood glaring at his brother as he walked away. He was supposed to be head of the kitchen and he was going to do whatever it takes to prove Chip doesn't deserve the position.

"Just wait little brother. I'll show you how much of a fool you really are."


End file.
